


Pain is in the Mind

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: And kinky as shit, Angst, Ariadne is super gay, Bloodplay, Community: inceptiversary, Dream Sex, Erotic Torture, F/F, Femslash, Inception Bingo, Knifeplay, Mal/Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne's encounters with Mal in Dom's mind have left an impact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain is in the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously not kidding about the tags here. Heavily influenced by the Kushiel books by Jacqueline Carey. Thanks to isidore13, amysnotdeadyet, katythereader, and kedgeree for their encouragement while writing this.

“Do you know what it is to be a lover?” Those words now haunted Ariadne. When the beautiful projection of Mal asked her that, she had stuttered. She was innocent then. She didn’t know what it was to be a lover. Mal who had stabbed Ariadne in the gut the first time she saw her. Beautiful and deadly Mal who threatened her with sharp objects and soft touches.

“Do you want to learn?”

“Yes,” Ariadne whispered, entranced. And she had learned. Mal taught her how to love herself, and to love another woman, with fingers and lips and tongues. But Mal’s love had an edge. Soft kisses turned to sharp bites. A finger gently stroking her open was suddenly two or three pushed inside of her. It was only a dream, but pain was in the mind. And the added spice of it kept Ariadne returning again and again to the PASIV, bringing Mal back to teach Ariadne.

This time, Mal brought her knives. She was dressed in a crimson evening gown, so dark that blood wouldn’t show. Ariadne was splayed face down on a bed with black silk sheets, cool beneath her heated skin.

“Now my lovely, hold perfectly still for me.” Mal’s voice was like music. She traced a thin line with her perfectly sharp knife. The pain followed the cut, taking precious seconds to reach Ariadne’s brain. And the pain was exquisite. Almost as wonderful as Mal’s voice cooing above her. “The red is so gorgeous against your skin. I think I’ll carve a rose. You’re doing so well my lovely. Hold still and I’ll make you sublime.”

Ariadne held perfectly still, reveling in the pain, feeling herself grow wetter and wetter as drips of blood slid down her sides. “Très belle, ma fleur,” Mal murmured, and then leaned over to lick a drop of blood that was dripping down the side of Ariadne’s breast. “Turn over now, my lovely,” she instructed. Ariadne did, gasping as she felt the fabric rub against her tender engraved back. Mal’s fingers dipped between her legs, and then she raised them to her lips. “Your pain is delicious, my lovely.” Ariadne stared at Mal, divine and dangerous Mal, holding her breath as Mal’s fingers returned to her clit. Ariadne could have come in seconds with the right pressure, but instead, Mal lightly dragged her fingernails over Ari’s clit and nether lips. Ariadne held still, pulling against invisible bonds, only Mal’s command keeping her still.

“Please” she gasped desperately.

“Of course, my lovely.” Mal thrust two perfectly manicured nails into Ariadne, her thumb pressing hard on her clit. Ari gasped as she came, spasming around Mal’s fingers, feeling the throbbing all over her body. And then she heard Mal whisper “Goodbye,” as she woke up, still feeling the effects of her orgasm. She stayed still for another few minutes, blissed out from her dream. Then she removed the IV and respooled the line of the PASIV. The pain she felt now was no longer on her back, but in her chest. She could never know the brilliant and beautiful Mal outside of her dreams. But she would be back. And Mal would be waiting for her.


End file.
